Forceful Decision
by Kai's the Best
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome are about to marry however they are forced apart by Lord Sesshomaru. Why?
1. Chapter 1

Rating - M

Pairing - Sesshomaru/InuYasha

Summary - InuYasha and Kagome are about to marry however they are forced apart by Lord Sesshomaru. Why?

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters used or make any money from this.

Forceful Decision

Chapter One

The summer breeze was light and the sun was bright and warm; a beautiful day for a wedding. It was two years after Kagome had returned and everyone was excited and happy that InuYasha and Kagome were finally getting married. Although Kagome had returned and had been living with InuYasha as though they were married for a while; Kagome had wanted them to wait till she was accustomed to the feudal era and her new way role as future High Priestess of the village before fully comitting herself to InuYasha. InuYasha of course had agreed. The villagers were not overally pleased however InuYasha had worked hard helping with building work, harvest as well as protecting the village from various demons even though that wasn't much of an issue as most low level demons were too scared to face InuYasha the hanyou who fought against Naraku as well as the fact that Lord Sesshomaru came by regularly enough to visit Rin prevented such attacks. The ceramony was going to be a small one with only Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Shippo, Rin and Kohaku present with Lady Kaede preforming the ceramony. Life was finally going to be perfect for InuYasha.

Sesshomaru growled in anger at the new's of his dirty little brother's wedding to the annoying human wench who was far below his station. As a son of the great Lord Inu no Tashio, InuYasha was a Lord in his own right and for most part had proved his worth to the demon world for his defeat against the vile Naraku and much to the annoyance of Sesshomaru, many others had asked when his younger brother would be returning home or the more annoying of questions were the many requests to mate him which Sesshomaru was disgusted and now the hanyou was planning on marrying that pathetic human who was barely grown herself. He also refused that his half breed brother dilute his powerful blood any further. With a howl that shook the whole building, Sesshomaru fully transformed into the beast and charged in the direction of the human village.

Kagome looked at her reflection as she admired her new kimono. The kimono was beautiful. It was made from cream coloured silk and embroided in intricate patterns in her future hushand's favourite colour red. InuYasha had saved up his share of money gained by working along side Miroku as he exocised the demons while InuYasha destroyed them with his Tessaiga. One reason they had to wait a while before marrying; InuYasha had wanted to prove that he could provide for her and their future family. Kagome turned as Sango entered the small hut that InuYasha had built with the help of Miroku and some of the villagers who claimed to have helped for Lady Kagome's sake. Kagome smiled at the demon slayer.

"You look beautiful Kagome; InuYasha will be speechless" Sango stated confidently knowing full well that their half demon friend was just as excited.

"Thank you Sango where are the children?" she asked speaking of Sango's and Miroku's three young children and Kagome hoped that one she and InuYasha would have children like their's.

"I left them with Rin and Shippo; they've been helping Lady Kaede" answered Sango who was dressed in her usual kimono not wanting to upstage her friend. Kagome bit her lip as the nerves crept in. Sango wrapped her arms around her.

"Don't worry things will go smoothly; you and InuYasha were meant to be and now you can be together and no one can split you apart" Sango said assuringly.

"You're right Sango. Today is going to be perfect and no one is going to take it away from us" Kagome claimed confidently.

In a hut on the otherside of the village InuYasha was preparing himself with the help of Miroku who like Sango was giving his friend whatever support he could. Whether InuYasha listened was another matter altogether. As usual InuYasha wore his fire rat kimono as it was the only thing he was ever comfortable in.

"So did you invite your brother?" Miroku asked. InuYasha grumbled. Although the brother's were a bit more civil to one another due to Rin moving in with Lady Kaede there was still some tension between them.

"Only when Kagome insisted but I don't expect him to show up and to be honest I'd rather he not show up; I don't want him to ruin this for her or for me and I'm sure he would out of spite" replied InuYasha as he grumbled. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"I thought the pair of you had worked things out?" asked Mirkou. InuYasha simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I still don't want him here" he muttered as Miroku shook his head but he supposed InuYasha had a point. The two brothers had fought against each other for so long that it wouldn't simply fix overnight. He decided to not push the issue any further as not to spoil his friends day.

"Well my friend lets enjoy your special day and pray that he doesn't indeed show up" and with that the two friends left the hut and made their way to Goshinboku, the sacred tree that Kikyo had sealed him to for 50 years where the ceramony was about to take place.

InuYasha gazed at the Goshinboku tree that had been a part of his life and now he felt a connection as it had been a place where InuYasha could be alone to think, given him a hiding place and was now going to a part of his and Kagome's special day, when InuYasha was finally going to claim the woman he loved. A dry cough brought him from his thoughts and the hanyou turned to see Lady Kaede approach, a warm, kind hearted smile graced her face. She stopped infront of him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"I am proud of you InuYasha and I wish the very best for both yourself and Kagome. I remember how the pair of you used to fight and all the arguments and now you are about to wed and I feel that all those arguments at the beginning have made this all worthwhile I really do" Kaede stated while InuYasha nodded in agreement.

"True love isn't easy that's for sure and I suppose all the arguments showed how much we truly felt but were too stubborn to admit our true feelings" he guessed. Kaede nodded.

"InuYasha" Rin called as she Shippo and the three young children approached. InuYasha smiled at them but at Rin especially; even as the ward of his elder brother; Rin was simply hard to not adore and InuYasha often found himself looking out for her just as he would for Kagome and he hoped that one day she would have a family of her own one day. She would make a wonderful mother one day he thought to himself. As the rest of them began to gather at the sacred tree the only two that remainedto show up were Sango and Kagome. InuYasha's ears flickered and he lightly sniffed the air at the familiar scent of Kagome; he turned around and his amber eyes widened in amazement at his love standing there in her beautiful kimono. He smiled warmly as she approached with Sango close behind. Kagome soon stood beside InuYasha and Lady Kaede began the cermony that everyone had been waiting for.

Sesshomaru quicken his pace; he refused to all InuYasha's pathetic attempt to marry as he would never accept the human as a sister in law; a miko or not she was still an infuriating girl to the powerful demon.

"We gather here to join these two good souls in marriage. This couple have worked through many trials together and I pray that they are rewarded now as they join in matramony infront of these wittness let's hear their vows that will bind the two together" Lady Kaede proclaimed as InuYasha and Kagome turned to face each other. InuYasha gulped as he was getting nervous; one of the few times he had ever been nervous in his life. His hands were even shaking slightly. Kagome took his clawed hands in hers to try and give him comfort. InuYasha smiled at her grateful for her thoughtfulness and was about to begin his vows when his ears suddenly flattened against his head at the familiar demonic aura that surrounded them. He turned to see Sesshomaru in his true form; his sharp ears picking up on the low growls of his elder brother. He stepped infront of Kagome to shield her from whatever Sesshomaru dished out. He growled back in anger. How dare he try any ruin this day for him and Kagome, he had no right he thought angrily to himself. Sesshomaru who was now in his humanoid form approached them in his usual manner; his sharp cold eyes narrowed and focused on his dirty half breed of a brother who was finally going to learn his place in the grand scheme of things.

"This union will not continue. As my brother's Alpha and Lord I hereby declare that InuYasha will no longer reside in this village and will no longer associate with these humans. This is my decree and will be carried out from this day forth. If you ningen attempt to stop me I will use force" Sesshomaru growled out. Sango and Miroku moved closer to their friends and the small Kilala transformed into her full size in defence of their friend. Lady Kaede took Rin and the young children back to the village for their safety with Rin looking at her father with worry in her eyes. She had never really seen him like this and honestly it scared her and she was worried what they would mean for InuYasha and Lady Kagome whom she had grown attached to.

Once the children were out of the way, the group prepared to fight; although Sesshomaru had other ideas. He formed his light whip and released aiming for InuYasha's neck. Before InuYasha could dodge, the whip connected and wrapped round his neck and with a sharp tug was pulled forwards where he was caught by Sesshomaru's sharp claws around his throat. Kagome rushed to her hut and grabbed her bow and arrows and shot her arrow which flew; his senses sharp and keen managed to easily deflect the arrow; his claws digging in deeper into the hanyou's flesh causing him to yelp in pain.

"If you wish to end his life then continue however it is useless and will only enrage me further. Now I will take my little brother and if you follow I will kill you all where you stand" threatened Sesshomaru; flinging InuYasha over his shoulder before walking off. Sango and Miroku rushed to Kagome's side as she fell to her knee's; tears falling down her face. Sango wrapped her arms around the young miko; allowing her to cry as she glared at the direction Sesshomaru had left in.

"We'll get InuYasha back I promise" Sango and Miroku vowed as the miko continued to cry. They would get him back even if they had to fight to the death.

Authors Note - This came to me and I had to write it. I am trying to keep Sesshomaru quite evil and what I have planned he is more evil than in A Loss and a Gain which I am still working on.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating - M

Pairing - Sesshomaru/InuYasha

Disclaimer - Do not own any characters used or make any money from it.

Forceful Decision

Chapter Two

InuYasha groaned softly as he slowly came to. He attempted to sit up however he found that he couldn't; rope binds tightened around his wrists and ankles as he struggled against his bindings. His ears flattened against his thick mane as he recalled passed recent events. He growled in anger and rage at what Sesshomaru had done to him and his friend's and the worst thing was that he couldn't understand why his brother had done it. Although they weren't close, they had managed to be around each other without fighting for sometime now; mainly for Rin's sake but even so it had seemed that things were better between them. Well till Sesshomaru had ruined his wedding day to Kagome, he thought to himself and now he was bound and he didn't know where he actually was. A low chuckle was heard and InuYasha shuddered with both dread and fear as he turned to face none other than his bastard elder brother. Sesshomaru smirked in amusement as InuYasha once again fought against the bindings; he growled lowly as Sesshomaru approached. Without warning, Sesshomaru sharply back handed InuYasha; allowing his youkai to rise showing the hanyou that HE was the alpha.

"Cease that incesant growling at once" ordered Sesshomaru before roughly grabbing him by his hair; bringing him close that they were almost face to face. InuYasha felt his brother's hot breath against his skin and his own demon was urging him to submit. InuYasha ignored its request.

"Let me go bastard" he demanded.

"NO" Sesshomaru roared as his eyes flashed blood red as his youkai took over and in one swift movement InuYasha found his head flung to the side; his neck bared as his brother visiously bit hard into the hanyou's flesh. InuYasha screamed in pain at the intrusion but was unable to do anything with the bindings. Slowly the fangs slide out and was replaced by a warm tongue as Sesshomaru licked the newly forming mating mark. That will stop him disgracing me any further thought Sesshomaru roughly pushing InuYasha to the side before getting up and proceeded to walk away. InuYasha scowled at his brother's form causing the elder to stop and look over his shoulder.

"It would do you well to accept YOUR position quickly otherwise you will indeed suffer" Sesshomaru warned.

"Why?" InuYasha asked.

"To prevent you disgracing your blood" and with that the demon lord left; leaving the young hanyou alone once more.

Sesshomaru let out a low growl as the sweet taste of the hanyou's delicious blood rushed through him. It was intoxicating and addictive than Sesshomaru had previously assumed and he found himself wanting to drink from him again. The act of blood taking between youkai was an old tradition that strengthened bonds between allies as well as families. Also young pup's were often fed on the blood of their mother to help them develop physically as well any abilities they have. Sesshomaru himself had gained his light whip from his mother through this act and it was something he appriecated however he had never told his mother this and probably never would. The act also gave the submissive partner comfort that they were protected and if there was a decline in the population such as the inu's it activated any submissive male the ability to bear and produce young to help re-populate the species even hanyou's had this abilty; not that InuYasha understood this yet but he would soon enough.

Sango sighed as she walked into the hut after checking up on Kagome who hadn't moved from beside the Goshinboku tree since the incident with Sesshomaru. Everyone, even Rin who couldn't understand why her Lord Sesshomaru could do such a thing, was still all in shock. Mirkou put an arm around his beloved wife in comfort and Sango leaned into it.

"Why did he do that? I mean they've been getting along well the past two years so why did he act like that?" Sango asked with he meaning Sesshomaru. It just didn't make sense why the demon lord just turned against them being together.

"May we are looking at it all wrong?" Miroku suggested bringing Sango from her thoughts.

"I mean there are many things that the demon's keep secret from humans and as far as we know there are not many inu demons left so maybe he has his reasons for doing what he did. I am not excusing his methods but looking back on what we know about Sesshomaru he doesn't do things by halves so maybe he has his own reason's as to why" continued Miroku trying to give an explanation without offending his wife or their friend; not wanting to be punched or smacked. Luckily for him Sango seemed to accept his theory. Sango turned to gaze out of the window in the direction of the sacred tree and wished that eventually things would work out for both Kagome and InuYasha wherever he was.

InuYasha had long since stopped his struggles; his wrist's and neck where he'd been bitten roughly ached and there was one more place that hurt; his heart. He yearned for his friends but most of all he longed for Kagome as well as his freedom. He detested being confined even when injured. He made a vow to himself that once he was able he was going to make a run for it; not matter the concequences he was getting as far away from his bastard brother as he could. Suddenly InuYasha yelped in pain as the mark on his neck burned as though the bastard knew what he was planning.

"Indeed I do" the smooth deep voice of his brother was heard causing InuYasha to jump; startled at his brother's sudden appearence. He growled while Sesshomaru simply ignored him.

"As I warned you earlier it will do you well to just submit. I am your ALPHA and what I say goes and the sooner you realise this filthy half breed the better it will be on you" advised he approached the still bound hanyou. His emotionless golden eyes focused on the boy as though he were prey and perhaps he was. The youkai within urged InuYasha to just submit and allow the alpha to do whatever he wanted with him however there was a part of him that found this outrageous due to the fact that his brother had just taken him from the woman he loved and the life he had dreamed of having filled with friends, a wife, acceptence and children and now he was stuck with this asshole. He winced as the mark burned slightly as a scowl formed on his elder's face indicating his annoyance.

"A life with those humans is not suitable for someone with royal blood; even if they are an unworthy half breed such as yourself" stated Sesshomaru his amber eyes cold and distant. InuYasha gowled as he once again fought against his bindings; much to his elder's amusement. Sesshomaru sat beside him his eyes looked up and down his brother's still clothed body; shielding the young pup from the alpha demon. Well not for much longer Sesshomaru thought wickedly as he tugged at the obi around his brother's waist. Once the obi was untied he unfolded the red hitoe and the white kosode to reveal his brothers lithe muscular frame. Sesshomaru lightly traced over his torso causing a small gasp to escape from his brother's lips. He leaned down and suprised InuYasha by placing a trail of gentle kisses; travelling upwards from his stomach to his collar bone while he pushed his hakama's down freeing himself for what he was planning on doing. InuYasha shuddered slightly still unsure of the Demon Lords intentions till his brother straddle over him. InuYasha's golden eyes widened in fear. Sesshomaru smirked in pure enjoyment; enjoying the smell of fear that radiated off his uke in waves. He was going to enjoy tormenting the half breed who should be grateful that Sesshomaru even wanted him in the first place and he was going to make sure that his brother would prove useful. InuYasha squirmed underneath. He had decided that his brother had finally lost the plot.

"Get off me asshole" he snarled only to be backhanded roughly.

"You have no authority over me you insolent pup" roared Sesshomaru and ripped off InuYasha's hakama's baring him to the demon lord. InuYasha whimpered as he found himself flipped onto his stomach and without preparation or warning screamed loudly as he felt Sesshomaru's large dick enter his small virgin hole. Tears flowed freely down his face as he strained against his bindings. Sesshomaru took notice and leaned down and bit the pup roughly. Sesshomaru remained where he was; enjoying his brother's tightness around him. He slowly removed his fangs and whispered in a flattened ear.

"I was going to be gentle to you however you forced my hand and now you truly know your place and that is beneath me. I am ALPHA. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru stated putting emphesis on the word alpha. InuYasha didn't speak; couldn't speak. He was violated in the worst possible way and he knew that he would never escape and feared that once his brother was finished with him he would be discarded or killed. Sesshomaru growled sharply and yanked his head up by his hair.

"Answer me filthy half breed" Sesshomaru fumed his eyes flashing to red; his youkai raising higher and higher.

"Yes" answered InuYasha. His head dropped heavily back on the bed as his brother moved in and out. InuYasha moaned in agony as eventually he felt Sesshomaru's release deep inside him. Satisfied, Sesshomaru removed himself and pulled his hakama's up and without a word or a glance left the room leaving InuYasha alone.

Authors Note - That's chapter 2 done.

Hitoe - red shirt

Kosode - undershirt

Hakama - pants

Obi - Tie


	3. Chapter 3

Rating - M

Pairing - Sesshomaru/InuYasha

Disclaimer - Do not own any characters used or make any money from it.

Forceful Decision

Chapter Three

A week had passed since InuYasha had been ripped from his companions and forced beneath his older half brother Sesshomaru; the asshole who had taken him every night since his abrupt arrival at the castle. His ass was sore and red from the recent pounding his brother had given him. It had been worth it through. Earlier that day, InuYasha had managed to sink his fangs into Sesshomaru's arm which had pissed the demon off and which was why InuYasha now had a sore, red ass. His ear twitched and he turned to see Jaken enter. In his hands was a small tray and InuYasha had to smile as he heard the small toad grumble to himself at having to bring food for the 'no good' half breed. InuYasha didn't care; he'd heard similar comments throughout his life however it was his brother's actions that angered him. It was a well known fact that Sesshomaru hated him and InuYasha accepted it; They had fought against each other for years, however after everything that had gone on between them he hadn't thought Sesshomaru would do this to him or even want him in that way. He was also left with the where he stood with his brother now. He turned as he heard the door close once more and winced in discomfort as he forced himself to sit up and eat his small meal. He finished his food quickly and soon heard the door open once more however instead of Jaken he saw a young youkai female enter. He expected her to look put out and be grumbling like most others seemed to do, but there was nothing. The youkai gave him a warm smile before inclining her head to him in what seemed to be in respect. He watched as she moved closer.

"My name is Thalia and Lord Sesshomaru requested that I assist you in bathing" Thalia spoke softly. InuYasha grunted. Thalia just smiled as the door opened once more but this time two servants entered carrying a tub that was already filled with hot water. The tub was placed down on the floor and the two left leaving InuYasha and Thalia alone.

"I will untie your bindings for you" she spoke sweetly and InuYasha watched and once his wrist's were freed, gave them a rub. Slowly he pushed the covers off his body and with a help from Thalia, got up, undressed and soon found himself getting into the tub. He sighed as he allowed himself to relax as Thalia went about her job. InuYasha closed his eyes as he began to enjoy his bath as he lent back. Once he was clean and his hair washed, Thalia gently stroked his ears, causing InuYasha to wake. Thalia helped InuYasha to climb out and soon enough InuYasha was dried and dressed a cotton tunic and Thalia's next task was to dress his sore wrist's which she did was care. After she was finished, she began to clean up before giving a final bow of her head she left the room. InuYasha flopped back on the large bed and hoped that Lord Arsehole would leave him alone. Unfortantly he wasn't so lucky. InuYasha wasn't sure how long he'd been on his own however his peace was disturbed as Lord Arsehole aka Sesshomaru entered the room. InuYasha bolted upright and scooted to the back of the bed as he glared darkly at his elder half brother. Sesshomaru smirked as he turned to face at his mate.

"Thalia has done well. At least your now clean"

InuYasha growled at that.

"I was clean enough till you chose to ruin my life" he barked out. Sesshomaru smirked at that.

"Now that the ningen smell is off, your scent is easier to deal with"

Before InuYasha could comment, Sesshomaru grabbed his ankle and pulled him forward so he was flat on his back with Sesshomaru hovering above him. He gulped as Sesshomaru lowered his head and sniffed; taking in his mate's now pleasing scent. He made his way to the mating mark he'd roughly placed and kissed it lightly which sent shivers through InuYasha. InuYasha groaned as he felt Sesshomaru's body press heavily on top of his own. He could feel Sesshomaru's heated breath.

"You will not escape me my little mate. You will be my obedient mate for the rest of your days" stated Sesshomaru before he captured InuYasha's lips in a fierce kiss that caused InuYasha to melt into the kiss; giving his alpha control. Just a little more, InuYasha thought to himself as he arched his back. Sesshomaru left his mouth and returned to his neck.

"You...are...divine. I'm...glad...I...took...you. You...would...be...wasted...on...those...pathetic. ..ningens" Sesshomaru said between kisses before re-claiming InuYasha's lips once more. InuYasha's temper flared and before Sesshomaru could react, InuYasha bit hard on the offending tongue in his mouth causing Sesshomaru to howl in pain, giving InuYasha enough time to make a bid for freedom. He rushed over to the door and bolted through the endless corridors. His ears flicked back as he felt Sesshomaru's anger flare close behind him. He increased his speed as he heard his brother's roar.

"INUYASHA YOU HAD BETTER RUN BECAUSE WHEN I CATCH YOU YOU WILL BE IN A WORLD OF PAIN"

InuYasha gulped however he knew nothing of the layout of the castle and found himsellf at a dead end.

"I.N.U.Y.A.S.H.A" InuYasha gulped as he slowly turned to face a red eyed Sesshomaru and soon found himself in the demon's deadly claws, causing InuYasha to yelp in pain.

"That was a bad move my mate" and InuYasha found himself forced onto his front as Sesshomaru mounted him. Pain shot through him. Sesshomaru took his mate in pure anger and roughly bit into the mark. InuYasha screamed this time and Sesshomaru released deep within. InuYasha passed out and Sesshomaru anger began to subside as he pulled out. He checked his mate over and licked the sore flesh helping it to heal. Once finished, the demon lord slung his mate over his shoulder and stalked back to his room where he lay his mate down and tucked him under the covers. He then sat down beside him; quietly stroking his brother's ears.

authors note - Sorry its been so long but I've been busy doing my NVQ and have just finished it and then I had to conmpletely wipe my laptop so any of my updates got wipped. I like this one better and I hope you do as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Rating - M

Pairing - Sesshomaru/InuYasha

Disclaimer - Do not own any characters used or make any money from it.

Forceful Decision

Chapter Four

Lady InuKimi was furious. Her anger flowed throughout the castle making the servants quiver and tremble. She was a fierce woman who had passed her cold and ruthless personality onto her son and ruler of the west Lord Sesshomaru. She reached her destination, opened the closed door and entered the room without knocking causing her son to narrow his sharp amber eyes at her. Lady InuKimi simply ignored her son.

"I taught you that so don't you dare turn it on me." Lady InuKimi snarled

"Now are the rumors true?" she continued. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his mother and remained silent which confirmed her fears.

"Why on earth have you bound yourself to a mear mongrel when there are plently of more suitable candidates?" she questioned.

"To keep the Western lands under the rightful ruler. I will not allow others to have a say in how these lands are run. Furthermore I may have marked him but his purpose is to give me an heir and that's it." was the reply Lady InuKimi recieved.

"What about raising this heir? Will he have any input?" she asked.

"No. He is a means to an end and that is all. To be honest I am glad you are here as I would like you to help educate the future heir" Sesshomaru answered as he gazed at her. Lady InuKimi slightly inclined her regal head.

"Of course I will be honoured. I have longed to have a grandchild" Lady InuKimi accepted.

"Then I hope this settles the matter for I do not to keep repeating myself"

Lady InuKimi gave her son a curt bow of her head before leaving the room. Sesshomaru turned and gazed out the window and sighed heavily as he began to doubt himself; a rare thing indeed. Was it right to use InuYasha the way he was intending? Their father wouldn't of approved of it however it was a practice that many others used. No I have made my choice and must follow it, he thought to himself before returning to his work.

Lady Kaede's village

Kagome sighed heavily as she sat by the sacred tree; the very tree where she had met InuYasha and the very tree that witness InuYasha being ripped away from those he loved. Tears began once more at the mere thought of what had happened however she wipped them away and got to her feet, making her way back to the village.

"Lady Kagome wait up" Kagome stopped as she heard Rin's voice approach. She smiled warmly as the young girl caught up with her. Rin was learning from Lady Kaede just she had done. Lord Sesshomaru's actions had confused Rin who continued to adore him like a father however even Rin was hurt as she had gotten close to the group during her time in the village.

"I'm sorry" Rin said earning herself a confused look from Kagome.

"For Lord Sesshomaru's behaviour; he shouldn't of done that" continued Rin and Kagome wrapped her arms around her, giving the girl a warm hug.

"It's not your fault. Sesshomaru control's his own actions and not you or anyone else." Kagome told Rin to give her some reassurance that no one blammed her.

"Thank you Lady Kagome. I needed that" she said with a smile.

"You can call me Kagome Rin" and Rin nodded at that and with that the two continued their way to Kaede hut.

Sesshomaru's castle

InuYasha was fed up. It had been three days since his escape attempt and in those days the only person he spent time with was Thalia. Now normally that wasn't the problem; Thalia was better company than his asshole brother however he was pissed that his brother had suddenly lost interest and as good as Thalia was, InuYasha preferred arguing with the asshole. At that moment, Thalia entered carrying a tray of food. InuYasha sniffed at the smell of fresh deer and his mouth watered. Thalia placed the tray infront of him and InuYasha quickly grabbed the bowl and dug into his meal with his usual gusto. Once finished, Thalia took the bowl from him and left the room, leaving InuYasha to stew in his loneliness. He brought his knees close to his chest and sighed heavily. His thoughts floated in his mind as he contemplated his role of Sesshomaru's bitch. It wasn't pleasent and he hated it. He knew that it was only a matter of time till he was disguarded. He was suddenly thrown out of his thoughts as Sesshomaru entered the room, a small woman following behind him. InuYasha growled deeply as his ears flicked back against his thick snowy mane. Sesshomaru ignored his brother as he grabbed his wrist and yanked him closer. A snarl escaped InuYasha's lips as his arms were roughly tied behind his back and held in Sesshomaru rough embrace. His tunic was lifted and the petit woman approached. Her cold hands slithered over his stomach; shivers shot through him. He was trapped and with nowhere to go. Finally the hands left his stomach however Sesshomaru maintained his hold as he began to stroke the top of his head.

"Well is he carrying?" Sesshomaru asked dryly looking at the woman coldly.

"It is faint but there is sign of life growing Sire" the woman replied.

"He'll need regular check ups, rest especially as it progresses and enough food and water. During early development, it is advisable Sire for you to be close to the hanyou as the pup will take youkai from both parents." the woman advised. Sesshomaru nodded and the woman bowed and left the room, leaving the two brothers alone. Sesshomaru cut the binds from InuYasha's wrist's and allowed his brother out of his hold as he quickly scrambled as far away as he could. So this was what Sesshomaru wanted, InuYasha thought as he growled lowly as Sesshomaru approached and quietly sat beside his growling mate.

"You bastard. You took me away from my friends for this" InuYasha growled out angrily.

"I did what I had to do to prevent you disgracing me and your bloodline any further. I will not allow father's powerful blood to be diluted and have 1/4 demons running around. Even your mother was slightly better than the miko for she came from human royality. Your miko is nothing more than an annoying commoner. Furthermore this is nothing but a means to an end little brother. By bearing my heir, I keep the Western lands from those weak minded fools who try and push their unworthy children into my bed so then they themselves can have some claim to MY lands. Unfortunatly I will not allow that. This also means that they can not kill you which gives you more protection; even after the birth when you will leave the castle" Sesshomaru spoke calmly and in a business like way. InuYasha growled.

"You stop me from having a family of my own with Kagome and the only one I can have your going to stop me from being part of it's life" and with that said InuYasha curled his fingers into a fist and punched Sesshomaru in the jaw, Sesshomaru's head flung to the side and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Foolish little half breed mongrel. I will not repeat myself. You are lucky I am willing to take you and have a pup with you. I will not allow your uncouth behaviour to rub off onto my heir in any way which is why your being removed from the equation. Now I shall leave your to rest and Thalia will be checking in on you later" and with that the asshole left the room; leaving InuYasha annoyed and somewhat hurt as he curled himself into a ball and allowed the tears to flow.

Kagome was gathering some medicinal herbs when she felt a sharp prick on her cheek. She slapped her cheek and brought the hand close and smiled at the small form of Myoga who was often the groups source of advice however he was a coward and often fled in signs of danger. Myoga stood up and smiled at Kagome.

"Greetings and salutations" he said warmly.

"It's been a while since your last visit hope you've been well" Kagome stated cheerfully.

"I have been with Totosai. Is Lord InuYasha around?" he asked. Kagome sadly shook her head.

"We'll fill you in on what's happened" and with that she got to her feet, picked up her basket with medicinal herbs and went to gather the rest of the group to tell Myoga what had happened. Myoga listened quietly as the tale was told and once finished he allowed himself a moment to think of how he was going to explain to them what and why this happened.

"Well I didn't think he would use that ability however considering the decline of inu youkai then I suppose that was his only option" Myoga mumbled to himself. He glanced up at the confused expressions on the humans faces.

"Every male youkai and hanyou has the ability to bear young if they are marked by another male who is considerably more powerful than the one marked. It is something only used if there is a decline in the female population. It is something that was discovered by accident centeries ago. The pup produced this way was healthy and strong and thus encouraged others to use this ability themselves" Myoga explained.

"I'm understanding so far but why would Sesshomaru do this?" Miroku asked.

"Even youkai have struggled though child bearing. Many have lost power or died during labour and they don't like it; that loss of power they are accustomed to having. The inu population has declined dramasticly and now there are only two full inu youkai and one inu hanyou which is Master InuYasha of course" Myoga contined.

"So Sesshomaru would be the one of the full inu left and the other one is?" Sango asked.

"Why Lady InuKimi of the West and Lord Sesshomaru's mother"

Silence filled the air as Myoga's words sunk in.

"Lady InuKimi was the first mate to my Lord Inu no Tashio and was a powerful demoness however she struggled giving birth and a small portion of that power was lost in keeping her alive. She recovered well however she refused to bear anymore pups. Lord Inu no Tashio agreed however he had one condition and that she stayed till Sesshomaru was old enough. She agreed and stayed to help raise her son. Unfortunatly she kept him at arms length and taught him to do the same. It broke his father's heart when he witnessed his son shun others away. I believe that once Lord Sesshomaru asked if he could have a brother or sister and his mother reacted badly. Her voice was heard throughout the castle and it left a lasting impression on him. Its a sad thing to see a mother treat a child like Lady InuKimi did however most noble demoness leave their children in the care of a nanny who is usually more maternal" Myoga said sadly; a small tear rolled down his cheek.

"That is sad. It makes you feel somewhat sorry for Lord Sesshomaru in a way" Kagome muttered quietly.

"Indeed it does. When Lord Sesshomaru was told that the Lady Izayoi was expecting a child, he refused to acknowledge that the child was related to him. He took to wandering the Western lands more often and my lord barely saw him till the night Lord InuYasha was born" Myoga continued.

"Still it doesn't excuse his behaviour towards InuYasha" Sango stated with Miroku and Kagome nodding in agreement.

"But it does explain how he acts towards other whether they are allies or enemies" Miroku added.

The remainder of the evening was spent in silence mostly as Myoga's words whirled through their minds. They only prayed that InuYasha was going to make it through this.

Thats Chapter Four. This chapter has been whirling in my mind for weeks and I wanted there to be some background into how Sesshomaru grew up. I want to apologise for not stating that Sesshomaru would be that forceful in getting what he wanted. I am hoping that no one was offended and I don't think there will be anymore of it. I hope you enjoy this update.


End file.
